Swimming Lessons
by j.r.101
Summary: Lily can't swim and James plans their honeymoon in Hawaii. Yes, the very same Hawaii that resides in the centre of the largest ocean on the Earth. Alastor Moody is a bit OOC. Sorta fluffy.


**A/N: I don't own anything Harry Potter, other than this plot. However, I would like to go on a tropical vacation with James Potter, but I think all of us would...**

Lily Potter often prided herself for her determination and perseverance. Whenever she wanted or needed something, she worked as hard as she possibly could to get to it. For example, she focused on becoming a prefect, and then Head Girl after that. She worked hard on the perfect speech for her post as valedictorian when she graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She pushed herself through Auror training, despite the toll it took on her physical and emotional states. She planned and planned the perfect wedding for James and herself and decided to leave the honeymoon to James. The wedding itself went by without a hitch, but James had yet to tell her where they were going for their honeymoon.

"James," Lily whined as they danced together in their wedding reception, "Will you please tell me where we're going for our honeymoon? I still need to pack for it."

"Relax Mrs. Potter," James said softly in her ear, "Alice and I worked together to pack you a suitcase for our trip. Trust me; this will go by just fine."

Alastor Moody stumped over to the couple and tapped his gnarled fingers on James' shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?" he asked, his blue eye whirling about in his head.

"Not at all," James told their boss, "I'm going to go make sure that Sirius isn't spiking the punch." He brushed his lips on Lily's and stepped back, allowed Moody to step forward, before he walked off.

"Still won't tell you where you're going?" Moody asked as Lily heaved a sigh.

"No, he won't," Lily murmured, "Say, do you know?"

Moody's gnarled lips momentarily turned into a smile. "Yes I do," he said.

"Would you care to tell me?" Lily asked sweetly, smiling innocently at him.

Moody's eye rolled back into his head in the direction of James. He was standing with Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. He had several pieces of paper in his outstretched hands. "Those are confirmation papers for your hotel," Moody said.

"Which hotel?" Lily asked urgently.

"The Hyatt Waikiki," Moody said.

"We're going to Hawaii?" Lily demanded.

"Looks like it," Moody said.

"Bugger," she groaned.

"You don't want to go to Hawaii?" Mad-Eye asked.

"I'm going to tell you something you cannot tell anybody," Lily said.

"Go on," Moody said.

"I can't swim! I've taken lessons since I was five but I still can't swim. I almost drowned in the Black Lake at Hogwarts and I would have, had it not been for the Giant Squid!" Lily whispered "No matter what I do, I still can't do it!"

Alastor let out a laugh.

"It isn't funny!" Lily declared shortly.

"Actually, it sort of is," the Auror said, "You're going to an island in the middle of the largest ocean on Earth, and you can't swim."

"Shut up," Lily said crossly.

In two hours time, each guest had left, except for Frank and Alice Longbottom, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"We're going to Hawaii?" Lily asked James, eyebrow arched.

"How did you figure that out?" James asked, surprised.

"Moody," Lily replied.

"Aren't you excited?" James asked.

"Of course," Lily lied, "When do we leave?"

"Now!" James said, flicking his wand and two suitcases appeared at their feet, and within a minute, they were gone in a twirl of a white dress, a black suit jacket and a swish of red hair.

***

Lily woke up the next morning in the large bed that was in the hotel room that James had booked. James was still asleep, his arm wrapped around her thin waist, his dark eyelashes resting on his cheeks. Lily watched him sleep for ten minutes before his eyelids fluttered and he opened his eyes. He let go of her waist and reached over to the bedside table to pick up his glasses. "Good morning Mrs. Potter," he said with a warm smile.

"Good morning Mr. Potter," Lily replied, kissing his lips softly, "What do you suppose we'll do today?"

"We should go down to the beach," James said.

Lily felt herself pale and she rolled her back to face her new husband so he wouldn't notice.

"What do you think?" James asked her.

"Sounds good," she lied.

"Let's hurry then. Apparently the beach fills up pretty quickly," James said and he got out of the bed, pulling on the pyjama trousers that lay on the floor beside the bed. Lily sat up and held the sheet to her chest. James found her bath robe and handed it to her. She slipped it on and fastened it before stepping out of the bed. James took hold of her shoulders and brought his lips to hers. "You can use the bathroom first," he said to her.

Lily smiled and ran a hand down the side of his face, before she walked to her suitcase and fished through it for a bathing suit. She found a simple white one piece and entered the bathroom with it.

She dressed, brushed her hair, cleaned her teeth, then went back into the main room. James was sitting on the bed, talking into a mirror. "Who are you talking to?" Lily asked.

James' eyes shot up and they dragged down her body before coming to rest on her face. "You look stunning," he said.

Lily blushed and pulled a pair of shorts and a shirt overtop of the bathing suit. "Thanks," she said "Who are you talking to?"

"Sirius," James said, handing Lily the mirror so he could go get dressed.

Lily and Sirius chatted for a few minutes while James got ready. He came out dressed in dark green swim trunks and a black t-shirt. "Bye Sirius," Lily said and James said "Bye Padfoot!"

"Ready?" James asked Lily, holding out his hand for her to take.

She took it and they walked down the hallway to the elevators.

Five minutes later, Lily and James Potter were standing on the beach and Lily was freaking out. "Lily, love, what's wrong?" James asked.

"James," Lily said in a hesitant whisper.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't swim," Lily said.

James' handsome face broke into a smile and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I found that out in the sixth year when the Giant Squid had to push you up onto the rock where we were sitting. You were choking up water for the next quarter of an hour, don't you remember?"

Lily scowled. "Then why did you choose to come here of all places for our honeymoon?" she demanded.

"So I can teach you how to swim," James said.

"I took lessons," Lily said, "It didn't work."

"We'll just have to see" James said, "I love you too much to let you drown." And for the following three weeks, James taught Lily how to swim, and she didn't drown once.

**A/N: Review and I'll try to get you a trip to Hawaii with James Potter!!!**


End file.
